Pour un bonbon au citron
by Ptronille
Summary: délire à deux Voldemort ne craque jamais. Jamais. Et pourtant... Et pourtant, il a craqué, une fois. Pourquoi ? Un bonbon au citron... ADTEJ, oneshot de panthere et moi. REVIEWSSSSS !
1. Pour un bonbon au citron

Titre : Pour un bonbon au citron

Auteuses : Ptronille et Panthere

Disclaimer : Bon Albonbon et Tominou ainsi que tout l'univers d'Hp appartiennent à J.K Rowling !On gagne rien… si ce n'est des reviews !

Nda : juste un délire que Ptronille et moi, on s'est tapé sur msn. Après une version remixée de « qui veut gagner des millions » (qui est devenu « qui veut gagner des euros imaginaires ») on a voulu faire ce truc que vous voyez là !

**Délire à Panthère et Ptronille **

C'était une chaude nuit d'été. (ndpanthere : ou une nuit chaude de l'été) La chaleur était suffocante. Mais des courageux ou tarés (ndpanthere : selon le point de vue) s'aventuraient en dehors du château pour combattre. Parmi eux, Albus Dumbledore, dont la sélénité n'était plus à prouver, 155 ans, cheveux gris mais néanmoins sexy pour ceux qui étaient presque aveugles.

De l'autre côté, des Mangemorts ou d'autres tarés trépignaient d'impatience comme les idiots qu'ils étaient en attendant que les "gentils" arrivent. Pas question de remuer ne serait-ce que trois orteils ! Le plus grand taré de tous les temps, en constante rivalité avec Albus Dumbledore, Tom Elvis Jedusor -ou Voldemort, si vous n'êtes pas masochistes- donnait ses derniers ordres. 69 ans, sexy à sa façon, il adorait notamment que ses habits soient embrassés. D'où lui venait cette "tradition" ?

Chacun bavardait avec son voisin des dernières tendances sorcières pour tuer le temps et se détendre. Dans le camp des méchants pas beaux, c'était tout autre. Là-bas, ils discutaient plutôt de qui descendrait le plus de gentils tout beaux tout mignon. Dumbledore attendait en suçant un bonbon au citron et balaya du regard le point de rendez-vous qui allait bientôt devenir l'endroit où bien des gens mourraient.

Voldemort, lui, triturait sa baguette (ndptr : hé ho, c'est la baguette magique, hein ! mdr), la secouant bêtement en l'air dans le but de voir de zolies petites étincelles vertes, argent et noires en sortir.

Et puis, tout d'un coup, Nymphadora -oups, pardon- Tonks trébucha, se ramassa lourdement par terre. Sa baguette, qu'elle tenait en main, s'envola d'un coup pour atterrir devant un Mangemort. Un rayon sortit du bout de bois et le pauvre homme eut droit à une enclume sur le crâne...

Cela déclencha le combat. Notre brave Dumbledore se dirigea directement vers Voldychou, laissant les mangemerdes aux autres.

"Tom, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de combattre ici."

Il était en effet pas loin d'un village, ce qui constituait un moyen de pression sur Dumbledore.

"Ne m'appelle pas Tom, vieux fou !" ragea Tommy (ndptr : AÏEUH !). "Tu n'es même plus capable de tenir sur tes jambes !"

"Puisque tu insistes, Tom. Pourquoi avoir voulu que nous nous rencontrions ici ? " reprit Dumbledore d'un ton tranquille, suçant encore son bonbon au citron.

"Pour te porter le coup fatal, vieil idiot. J'ai repris assez de puissances pour te faire courir autour du terrain de quidditch jusqu'à ce que tu en crèves !"

Voldemort brandit sa baguette, comme pour embrocher Albus.

Dumbledore essaya éperdument de gagner du temps. "Qu'est ce qui peut le déstabiliser assez pour me permettre de le tuer ? " pensa-t-il. Il n'eut pas le choix que de parler de Ça.

"Tu sais ce que cet endroit me rappelle ? Nos bons vieux rendez-vous que nous nous donnions", lança Dumbledore d'un ton nostalgique qui n'échappa pas à Voldemort.

Tom (ndptr : AÏEUH !) regarda autour de lui. C'était vrai. Ils étaient au sommet d'une colline qui donnait sur le château et le lac de Poudlard. Il se souvint d'une fois, où, ensemble, étendus dans l'herbe, ils observaient le soleil qui se couchait...

Ce souvenir remontait à de nombreuses années. Cinquante et un ans, plus précisément.

_**Flash back**_

Tous les élèves étaient rentrés pour les vacances d'été et seul Tom Jedusor, 7ème année à Serpentard, était encore présent. Les professeurs étaient en vacances aux Bermudes à se griller la pilule. Mais Dumbledore ne regrettait pas d'être resté.

Les deux hommes, respectivement 17 ans et 104 ans, étaient dans une position plutôt confortable. Dumbledore était adossé à un arbre tandis que Tom était _entre_ ses jambes, la tête sur son épaule. Albus soupira, heureux. Vraiment, son élève l'avait comblé.

A présent, les yeux fixés sur le soleil couchant, le jeune homme ne parlait plus. Souriant, le professeur se rendit compte... qu'ils avaient Poudlard pour eux tous seuls ! Ils pourraient continuer leurs jeux sans être dérangés...

Le centenaire afficha un sourire lubrique, peu adapté à son âge et à sa figure, et il dit:

"Tominou ? Ça te dirait de nous amuser ? "

Le dit Tominou se retourna et vit rapidement la lueur perverse dans le regard de son aîné. Il sourit à son tour et il répondit :

"Très bien. Montrez-moi vos jeux, _professeur_..."

_**Fin du flash back**_

"Et sur la plage... " murmura Voldemort.

Le regard écarlate du Seigneur des ténèbres fut profondément troublé et il abandonna sa posture de combat. Voldemort replongea dans ses si merveilleux souvenirs. Il se souvint de leur première fois...

_**Flash back**_

Sur la plage vide de monde, exposés aux morsures du vent, aux gouttelettes de pluie, et à l'odeur douce-amère des embruns, les deux hommes n'avaient pas froids. Réchauffés par la passion sauvage qui brûlait en eux, leurs regards se croisèrent.

"Et si..." commença le plus jeune.

"Voyons, Tom, tu vas attraper froid..."

"Mais non ! Est-ce vraiment moi qui ait gardé ma grippe pendant deux semaines ?"

Tom continua :

"Au moins, ça me donnait une bonne raison de venir te voir..."

Il eut un sourire taquin.

Le si respectable Albus Dumbledore fit la seule chose qui lui sembla juste... Il tira la langue à celui qui lui faisait face. Tom vit là une occasion formidable et il happa la langue du vieil homme. S'en suivit un baiser ardent et sauvage.

Sans plus attendre, ils roulèrent dans le sable. Il est inutile de dire qu'ils furent très occupés dans les heures qui suivirent...

_**Fin du flash back**_

Voldemort se reprit et il susurra à Dumbledore :

"Mon meilleur souvenir est sans conteste, quand on l'a fait du haut de la tour d'astronomie..."

Dumbledore ressentit une bouffée de chaleur et il rougit.

**_Flash back_**

****Les torches brûlaient sauvagement, tout comme les deux ombres qu'elles éclairaient... Les étoiles, elles, regardaient malicieusement les deux hommes, complices de leur nuit.

Ils se tenaient côte à côte, assis sur le muret délimitant le toit. En dessous d'eux, il n'y avait que le vide...

"As-tu peur, Tom ?"

Les yeux fixés sur le parc en contrebas, le jeune homme avait le regard lointain de ceux plongés dans leurs pensées.

"De quoi ?"

"As-tu peur ?"

Le Serpentard tourna son regard rouge vers son amant, lui accordant un sourire.

"Pas tant que je suis avec toi..."

Le professeur sourit doucement au Serpentard qui lui rendit son sourire.

"L'école est vide, personne ne peut nous entendre... " commença Tom. "Tu penses à ce que je pense ? "

"Explique-moi le fond de ta pensée..." dit Dumbledore, ses yeux bleus pétillants.

"Dois-je te faire un dessin ?"

"Avec plaisir..."

Ils se laissèrent emporter par la vague de passion qui les submergea.

_**Fin du flash back**_

Voldemort reprit contenance avant son ex-amant, encore plongé dans ses pensées.

Avec un sourire victorieux, il leva sa baguette magique.

"Avada kedavra ! " murmura-t-il.

Le directeur ne vit pas le sort fondre sur lui. Il y eut un déclic en Tom ; Dumbledore leva des yeux étranges sur lui... avant d'être frappé par le rayon vert.

Albus fut expulsé trois mètres plus loin. Le silence et l'immobilité envahirent le champ de bataille. Etait-ce fini ?

Non... non, Dumbledore se relevait... Impossible, mais vrai. Le vieil homme se relevait, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage. Il avait survécu... et comprit pourquoi. L'amour. Et celui qui l'avait sauvé, qui avait sauvé sa vie... c'était aussi son meurtrier.

Les yeux de Voldemort sortirent de leur orbite. Dumbledore était-il immortel?

"Albonbon !"

Le cri lui échappa malgré lui. Tous s'immobilisèrent dans leur action.

Lucius Malfoy, qui s'apprêtait à sauter sur son adversaire, retomba au vol et s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol.

Tonks, qui allait faire un croche-pattes au Mangemort qui passait près d'elle glissa et fit le grand écart...

Pettigrow allait se changer en rat ; il se déconcentra et devint le premier homme-rat de l'Histoire.

Molly Weasley, armée d'une poêle et de sa baguette, assomma Remus Lupin à la place du Mangemort. Lançant rapidement de l'eau à la figure du loup-garou pour le réanimer, elle frappa furieusement sur la tête du serviteur de Voldemort qui se marrait bien

"Tu m'as appelé Albonbon, Tominou?"

Les plus fragiles s'évanouirent devant la scène. Voldemort courut le plus vite possible vers son ex-amant (ndpanthere: c'est à dire à 2 km à l'heure).

"ALBONBON!"

Dumbledore se mit à courir aussi (ndptr: à 0,5 km/h)

"TOMINOU !"

(ndpanthere: manque plus que la ptite musique et la plage ou les fleurs en arrière plan)

Ils coururent, coururent, coururent... pour enfin tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre en se donnant un baiser langoureux.

L'on entendit de nombreuses chutes... Partout, les Mangemorts se tenaient à des Ordreux du Phénix pour ne pas tomber. Lesquels ne repoussaient en aucun cas leurs adversaires sous peine de s'écrouler d'ébahissement. On entendit un rire, qui se répandit rapidement sur toutes les lèvres.

Comment était-ce possible ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, amant avec le plus gentil sorcier de la Terre ? Un simple rêve à s'en taper les cuisses...

Mais non. C'était la réalité. Et quelle réalité !

A partir de ce jour, les petits oiseaux chantèrent, le ciel fut bleu, et le soleil brilla tout le temps. Les nés de moldus n'avaient pas à s'en faire ! Dumbledore muselait très facilement le Tominou...

_**FINNNNNN**_

**Personnellement ça m'a un peu dég' ! À la prochaine pour un bêtisier !**

_**Dégoûtée ? Oui, mais ce sont les sous-entendus qui m'éclatent... Bonne nuiiit **_

**_Ptronille e_t Panthere**


	2. Betisier

Titre : Pour un bonbon au citron

Auteuses : Ptronille et Panthere

Disclaimer : rien à nous, tout à la sublimissime Rowling

Nda : voilà le bêtiser !

**Bonne lecture !**

1ère scène : 

rappel : "Puisque tu insistes, Tom. Pourquoi avoir voulu que nous nous rencontrions ici ? " reprit Dumbledore d'un ton tranquille, suçant encore son bonbon au citron.

"Pour te porter le coup fatal, vieil idiot. J'ai repris assez de puissances pour te faire courir autour du terrain de quidditch jusqu'à ce que tu en crèves !"

Voldemort brandit sa baguette, comme pour embrocher Albus.

Suite : Soudainement, Dumbledore perdit son air tranquille et décontracté. Il commença à prendre une couleur rouge qui virait au violacé. Le plus que centenaire porta ses mains à sa gorge et appuya dessus. Voldemort resta néanmoins concentré, pensant à une ruse. Cependant quand Dumbledore devint d'un beau pourpre, Voldemort ne vit qu'une solution.

Il tourna sur lui-même et tout à coup ses habits se métamorphosèrent. (ndpanthere: ceux qui imaginent que voldy -Mais ça fait mal le doloris!- est beau, ils vont être déçus-MAIS EUH!-) Ses vêtements se changèrent pour devenir une tunique rouge rayée de noire moulante qui laissait bien apparaître le gras...Il s'approcha d'un pas concurrent vers le pauvre directeur qui ressemblait étrangement à un Grand Schtroumph...Il se mit derrière lui et (nda : mais NON ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez imaginer !)... Il appliqua une technique qu'il avait appris tout petit. Malheureusement, la poupée sur laquelle il s'était exercé était morte décapité. Paix à son âme.Il l'enlaça fortement au niveau de son ventre proéminent et serra de toutes ses forces. Dumbledore sentit le bonbon remonter le long de sa gorge et bientôt il recrache violemment la friandise en l'air. Le bonbon au citron vola, vola, vola...puis retomba...sur...la tête...de Voldemort!

Rappel : Voldemort courut le plus vite possible vers son ex-amant (nda: c'est à dire à 2 km à l'heure).

"ALBONBON!"

Dumbledore se mit à courir aussi (nda: à 0,5 km/h)

"TOMINOU !"

(nda: manque plus que la ptite musique et la plage ou les fleurs en arrière plan)

Ils coururent, coururent, coururent...

Suite : ... et se ratèrent pitoyablement, allant s'écraser respectivement : contre les portes du Hall et contre un arbre. Puis, ils se retournèrent et recommencèrent à courir, se prirent l'obstacle de l'autre, etc. C'est ainsi que naquit le "tape-toi-la-tête-dans-le-mur" aussi appelé TTTM à utiliser sans modération. On dénombra ensuite 36 morts de rires, 7 évanouis et 5 assommés par la redoutable poêle de Molly Weasley.

SCENE BONUS :

Dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, se trouvait le célèbre Dumbledore, Albonbon pour les intimes et Lord Voldemort, Tominou pour les suicidaires. Ils se donnaient des petites papouilles sous les oeillades indifférentes des élèves mais continuellement choqués des professeurs. Seul Rogue manquait à la table.

Celui-ci entra tandis qu'une musique de french cancan se déclenchait. Les élèves levèrent la tête, impatients de savoir ce que le professeur de potions avait inventé cette fois.

Rogue n'était pas du tout en noir. Mais pas du tout du tout du tout ! Il était habillé en rose barbie ! Il avait un par dessus rose qui ne cachait pas ses bras, une jupe pas trop serrée tout aussi rose que le par dessus qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse, dévoilant des mollets disgracieux et poilus.

En dessous du par dessus (ndpanthere: ça se dit?), il portait un haut de bikini, bonnet F, ce qui faisait que le maillot panthère (ndpanthere: grrr) rose pendouillait lamentablement. Ce matin-là, Roguichoupinet (nda : AÏEUH !) s'était mis un pétard dans les cheveux ; il ressemblait à un iroquois... Sa couleur verte pétante était associée aux tatouages de guerre indiens qu'il s'était peints sur les joues et il s'était shampooiné avec un L'Orealiste "parce que je ne le vaux pas" périmé.

Il s'était aussi maquillé. L'eye-liner qui aurait du s'appliquer sur l'oeil formait le contour de ses lèvres, lèvres par ailleurs siliconées. Il s'était également mit du rouge à lèvre jaune qui dépassait un peu partout et qu'il avait également mis sur ses paupières. Ses sourcils ressemblaient à un vieux bout de bois rongé par une bande de termites enragés. Le fard à joue rose pâle avait était mis en trop grosse quantité et donnait l'illusion que ses joues étaient en feu. Pour couronner le tout, Rogue avait tenté de dissimuler ses boutons, et de leur donner l'apparence de grains de beauté, mais il y en avait tellement que cela donnait l'impression que la figure de rogue était une galette sarasiènne un peu trop cuite.

Il se lança dans une danse effrénée tout en agitant ses jupons, montrant une fraction de seconde son...enfin son...vous avez compris de quoi je parle. La danse continua durant quelques minutes où Rogue transpira à flots. Son anti-transpirant devait lui aussi être périmé.

Les sorciers présents dans la salle et qui avaient vécu assez longtemps dans le monde moldu pour connaître la fin du numéro d'un french cancan se cachèrent les yeux lorsque vint cette fin. Les autres succombèrent… sauf Voldemort qui se rinça l'œil tandis que Dumbledore l'avadakedavrait des yeux...Rogue avait finalement terminé par monter sur une des tables et avait effectivement montré son cul (ou postérieur, derrière, fesses...) aux personnes présentes.

Rogue n'avait apparemment pas fini son numéro car il enleva le par dessus ainsi que les jupons pour se retrouvait en bikini. Sauf que le bas était en fait un string conçu pour les filles. Il roula des hanches, provoquant quelques évanouissements qu'il prit pour une réaction à son formidable corps, et fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette un poteau vertical en métal.

Il se dirigea, en tordant du cul faisant bouger sa graisse, jusqu'au milieu de la grande salle, là où était le poteau. Voldemort se rinçait l'oeil tandis qu'Albus lui donnait des rafales de coups de coude. Rogue se mit tout d'abord dos à la barre puis il descendit "avec sensualité" laissant voir encore plus son...son...vous voyez de quoi je parle.

Tous détournèrent le regard, définitivement dégoûtés par le professeur tandis que Voldemort se rinçait l'oeil et que Dumbledore lui fichait d'énormes coups de coudes dans les côtes. Mais ils durent bien regarder lorsque leur professeur se mit à quatre pattes et qu'il marchait tel un félin estropié sur les tables. (ndPtr:il va nous tuer roguichoupin-AÏE ! ARRETE DE TAPER !)

Rogue, arrivé au bout de la table des Griffondors, tenta de sauter jusqu'à la table des professeurs, située 5 m plus loin. Il devait s'être lancé un sort car il réussit sauf qu'il s'écrasa lamentablement devant son ancien maître. Voldemort poussa un retentissant AIE. Dumbledore lui avait donné un grand coup de coude après que Voldemort se soit mis à baver.

Rogue s'approcha du poteau une nouvelle fois, et recommença à danser. Puis il leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête, fit la roue et termina son numéro par un grand écart facial...

"Absolument ignoble" auraient été les deux mots caractérisant le mieux cette scène. Quelques uns applaudirent, les autres marmonnèrent des "Purée, on mange !" dégoûtés tout en réanimant les autres. Il est inutile de préciser dans quelle catégorie se trouvait Voldy... (ndpanthere:Rogue en gigolo, qui l'eut cru?)

Quelques minutes plus tard, les portes se rouvrirent dans un concert de flash. Fudge entra d'un pas assuré mais perdit vite sa confiance quand il vit Voldemort à côté de Dumbledore. Il déglutit.

Celui-ci lui fit un sourire hideux tandis que Dumbledore suçait (pour changer) un bonbon au citron. Fudge fit un bond en arrière -à moins que ce soit un sursaut ?- et se prit les pieds dans sa cape. Les élèves se foutèrent de la gueule du "saucisson avec un chapeau melon saucissonné dans un tissu bleu"

D'autant plus que les flashs s'en donnaient à coeur joie! Quand le ministre se releva, il regarda en direction de Dumbledore. Celui ci le regardait d'un air bienveillant tandis que Voldemort recrachait le bonbon au citron qui était à Dumbledore. Inutile de dire ce qu'ils avaient fait. Fudge prit la parole:

"Dumbledore, des drôles de rumeurs courent sur votre sujet, comme quoi Vous-Savez-Qui serait votre heu...amant?"

Dumbledore répondit :

« Oui, il est parfait, hein ? Il n'a qu'un défaut : il n'aime pas les bonbons au citron..

"Euh, oui, peut-être...euh...enfin...euh...Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a aucun risque?"

Dumbledore fit les grands yeux puis répondit:

« C'est très aimable à vous de vous inquiéter pour nous. Rassurez vous, nous nous protégeons à chaque fois."

Fudge s'étouffa avec sa salive devant le sous entendu puis déclara:

« -Je vous... euh... je vous... »

Il aurait bien voulu dire "Je vous déclare la guerre", mais ayant deux des plus puissants sorciers de son monde devant lui, il se dit que ça ferait ridicule. Alors, il lança un :

« -JE VOUS SALUE ! »

Et il sortit. Des grosses gouttes style manga apparurent sur le côté des têtes. Ce que Fudge pouvait être con ! En attendant, cela avait donné une petite idée aux deux concernés... Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la salle, sous les regards blasés des élèves...

**THE END !**

Enfin je crois !C'était Panthere pour vous servir !Et oubliez pas la ptite review !

...(hé oui !continuez encore !)

SCENE BONUS très courte cette fois-ci !

Albus marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il était vieux, moche mais pourtant, il avait réussi à trouver un amant. Vieux et moche aussi, mais bon, un amant restait un amant...

Il passa près d'une salle de métamorphose, salua poliment le fantôme qui passait par là, et allait continuer sa route quand une voix l'en empêcha...

« Albus ! » s'écria le fantome en question.

Dumbledore se retourna et lança un charmant:

« Oui Herbert? » répondit le directeur.

« Puis-je vous appeler bébé ? » minauda le fantôme.

Albus rougit légèrement et dit :

« Et bien... pourquoi pas ? »

À ce moment précis, alors que le baron allait répondre, Voldemort arriva dans le dos de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme sentit dans son dos quelque chose de très éloquent. Albus rougit à nouveau et se frotta lascivement à Voldemort. Le fantôme repartit apparement en colère.Les deux hommes ne

réapparurent pas avant le déjeuner.

VRAIMENT THE END ! Enfin je crois ! _Je confirme..._

Panthere ! et Ptronille aussi of course !


	3. Délire n2 voir profil

Bonjour les gens !

Vous avez aimé "Pour un bonbon au citron" ? Et bien... Panthere et moi écrivons un autre gros gros délire, qui se passe après que Voldy&Alby se soient... hum... "re-rencontrés". On y voit donc les deux zigotos ainsi que les autres persos d'HP qui se produisent dans une série genre "Les feux de l'amour"... Et on n'épargne personne ! XD

Bah, voilà. Simplement pour vous dire ceci...

Merci à tous ceux qui nous ont reviewés. Y compris les deux derniers (je les ai reçues aujourd'hui) !

Allez, bonne chance pour cette nouvelle crise de rire (enfin, j'espère ;) !).

BISOUUUUXXX

Ptronille.

PS : "ROGUE, REVIENS ICI ! IL FAUT PAS MARTYRISER LES PAUVRES PIGEONS ! ILS VEULENT PAS DANSER DE FRENCH CANCAN AVEC TOI !"


End file.
